Salty Orc
by SivanShemesh
Summary: After a year, Legolas comes back to Imladris, only to find a horror and a new game that might be the end of all.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Salty Orc 1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Rate:G

Beta: Niroveka

Characters: Estel/Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan & Elrohir, Elrond, and might Glorfindel.

Warning: Angst a little bit, fluff, and humor.

Disclaimer: _"Estel look!" Legolas said as he pointed over to the author. Estel on the other hand, grabbed Legolas, as he tried to tell him who his original creator was, but Legolas did not listen. Legolas grinned, though. "But I can see our names in it...oh, Estel…" he said despairingly. Estel poked Legolas, and said in rough voice **"**_**We belong to Tolkien; she only owns the plot, and the right to torture us, nothing else!"**

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: After a year, Legolas comes back to Imladris, only to find a horror and a new game that might be the end of all.

Note: Estel's age are 8, and Legolas's age is 12 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: A game I used to play in my child-days. Was meant for Teitho Challenge at MC group, but as Legolas said to Aragorn, and I quote "_Le ab-dollen_" – 'You're late', so am I…blame RL.

1.

**Imladris**

Prince Legolas sighed; he never thought that it would take him such a long time to visit his friends.

A year passed by so quickly for him; day after day went so fast as he tried to defend his kingdom by helping his Adar as he fulfilled his duties.

"It has been a long time, my friends," he whispered in the cold wind.

He walked through the garden to see Lord Elrond, but suddenly stopped as he saw an unexpected sight.

Though he had expected to meet them at some point, Prince Legolas had never imagined he would see the twins standing in the garden frozen as if they were statues.

He grinned in curious amusement, and continued to Elrond's room, for he had come to discuss a matter between his father and Elrond, though he still wondered what was happening with the twins.

He knocked on the door, and only opened it as he heard the lord's voice answer, "Yes?"

Legolas opened the door, and entered. He bowed to the lord, and was stopped as Lord Elrond said, "You know that you do not have to bow here, my prince."

"And you know that you do not have to call me by using formality, Stardom," Legolas hissed to him, playfully.

Elrond smiled, hearing his Elvish name. "Hannon le, Greenleaf."

Legolas handed him the letter, then stepped back and watched from the window, while Elrond sat and read the letter.

The twins remained still as statues; it seemed that they had not moved at all.

"My lord?" Legolas asked, for he was beginning to get worried.

"I thought that we discussed this matter already, Legolas. Formality is not needed in my home," Elrond said without looking at the prince.

"Stardom, is something...wrong with the twins? I mean they're only standing there, not moving…" Legolas tried to explain himself.

Elrond smiled and turned to look over at the confused prince.

"They are fine, Legolas. It is one of Estel's games," Elrond said, and began to tease the prince. "Do you _remember_ Estel?" Elrond grinned at him.

"How could I not forget him, my lord? In my last visit, he slammed my door shut when I was asleep. _I_ was asleep!" Legolas almost shouted at him, as anger started to fill his body.

"He only needed attention, Legolas, he's only—" Elrond could not complete his sentence, as Legolas interrupted him, pointedly. "A child, my lord? A child needs discipline, and he has to learn…"

Elrond sighed heavily, as he tried to say as softly as he could, "And what are you, my prince? You are as much an elfling as he is a child."

Elrond's words touched his heart, as he knew that the lord had a point; he _was_ a princeling.

"Let me tell you a saying that I heard from an wise old elf, a very dear of friend to me," Elrond smiled at him gently, and continued when the prince nodded to him. "In learning you will teach..." Legolas suddenly added in surprise, "…and in teaching you will learn."

Elrond smiled broadly.

"But my father is not old, he looks younger than you," Legolas pointed out to Elrond.

"Do not be hasty on me, Legolas, or I will send Estel to your room in the night…" Elrond warned him, as a hidden smile appeared on his face.

"But you are, my lord, you are older than my father…" Legolas smiled at him, trying not to laugh.

"Legolas, my dear princeling, go play with them outside, and do not forget the sentence…"

"Are you certain my lord, that it is safe to walk outside?" Legolas asked before he left.

"Go!" Elrond said to him.

"I am going, I just hope that I will come _back_ in one piece…" Legolas groaned at him.

"As I hope that my sons will come back alive…" Elrond grinned in the empty room after Legolas left.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Salty Orc 2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Niroveka

Rating: G

Characters: Estel/Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan & Elrohir, Elrond, and might Glorfindel.

Warning: Angst a little bit, fluff, and humor.

Disclaimer: _"Estel look!" Legolas said as he pointed over to the author. Estel on the other hand, grabbed Legolas, as he tried to tell him who his original creator was, but Legolas did not listen. Legolas grinned, though. "But I can see our names in it...oh, Estel…" he said despairingly. Estel poked Legolas, and said in rough voice **"**_**We belong to Tolkien; she only owns the plot, and the right to torture us, nothing else!"**

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: After a year, Legolas comes back to Imladris, only to find a horror and a new game that might be the end of all.

Note: Estel's age are 8, and Legolas's age is 12 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: A game I used to play in my child-days. Was meant for Teitho Challenge at MC group, but as Legolas said to Aragorn, and I quote "_Le ab-dollen_" – 'You're late', so am I…blame RL.

2.

Legolas stepped outside, scanning the area before he made another move.

When he did not see Estel, he walked very slowly, for he did not want Estel to scare him to death, as he did Elrohir. It had been such a horror scene, except to Estel, who thought it was funny.

Legolas remembered it as if were yesterday. He did not know how long it had taken for Elrohir to come back, for he was afraid of the human boy, and barely came close to him in his fear.

But it had been a long time since he had seen them. A year passed by, as one matter chased another as he helped his Adar duties of the kingdom, saving it from darkness.

* * *

He walked through the garden, and saw how it had changed. He saw the blooming of the flowers that he had helped to plant; seeing them in their growth, he could feel his heart pounding strong and faster. He came forward and knelt beside the flowers, stroking the leaves gently.

"Legolas, is that you?" he heard a familiar voice call for him.

"He has long blonde hair, and green garments...Yes, brother, I do believe that this is our dear friend, Legolas," Elladan said.

At that point, Legolas rose, and looked back to the twins, still standing as statues.

"Is Estel around?" Legolas asked in fear.

"Hmm no right now, but I **do** believe that you will see him soon, very soon…" Elladan said to him.

"We are too late, brother," Elrohir said. Elladan could see his brother's lips trembling, as he said, "He is in here…"

"Where should I hide?" Legolas asked.

"I thought you knew already, that there is no safe place to hide anymore, as Estel knows them all," Elrohir said in defeat.

"Oh…there you are, now you are the ones that are standing…" Estel said to the twins, but then he noticed Legolas, who was gripping Elrohir's arm, seemingly trying to hide from him.

"Legolas, is that you mellon-nin?" Estel asked cunningly.

"No, it is Glorfindel," Legolas smirked at him.

Estel jumped at him; he seemed to have missed their friendship. "I missed you, my friend!"

"I missed you too, Estel, though I wish to know something," Legolas replied.

"What to you wish to know?" Estel asked in curiosity.

"Why are the twins standing like statues?"

"You really want to know?" Estel asked.

Legolas nodded. The twins were behind Estel and tried to tell Legolas not to do it, but Legolas did not seem to understand what they were saying, or at least what they tried to say.

Elladan took his brother's arm and led him over the green grass, grinning at him. "Sit, brother; we are going to see the end of Greenleaf…"

"Poor Legolas," Elrohir said in fear, still holding his brother's armed; the game was ready to begin.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Salty Orc 3

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Niroveka

Rating: G

Characters: Estel/Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan & Elrohir, Elrond, and might Glorfindel.

Warning: Angst a little bit, fluff, and humor.

Disclaimer: _"Estel look!" Legolas said as he pointed over to the author. Estel on the other hand, grabbed Legolas, as he tried to tell him who his original creator was, but Legolas did not listen. Legolas grinned, though. "But I can see our names in it...oh, Estel…" he said despairingly. Estel poked Legolas, and said in rough voice **"**_**We belong to Tolkien; she only owns the plot, and the right to torture us, nothing else!"**

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: After a year, Legolas comes back to Imladris, only to find a horror and a new game that might be the end of all.

Note: Estel's age are 8, and Legolas's age is 12 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: A game I used to play in my child-days. Was meant for Teitho Challenge at MC group, but as Legolas said to Aragorn, and I quote "_Le ab-dollen_" – 'You're late', so am I…blame RL.

3.

"This is called: 'Salty Orc'," Estel said.

"What is called...?" Legolas blinked in confusion.

"The game! The game is called 'Salty Orc', you stubborn elf."

"Huh…"

"I will start counting, while you stand where the twins are sitting. And while I am counting, you walk towards me, but if I am turn around and call 'Salty Orc!' and you move, or even blink, you're out and I won, **but** if you do not, then I kept counting, until you near me, and touch my shoulder. Then, you have to tell me a story that do not use the words _'Salty Orc'_; if you say those words, I will have to chase you down and take you as my hostage for a week. Clear, prissy elf? Or should I repeat myself?"

"No, you are clear, like the sun on a bright day."

"Good! Now get ready!"

Legolas watched the boy as he walked over to a tree and began to count. He used his advantage and stepped forward quickly, suddenly stopping, not even blinking, when he thought Estel was about to turn on him.

Estel did turn around, and walked over to Legolas, trying to see if the elf remained still.

"Oh, come on, Estel, stop it! You did not do that to us; leave him alone!" Estel heard his brothers shouting at him.

Estel walked back to the tree, turning his head back very often to catch Legolas' movement, but the elf seemed rooted in place.

"This is going to be so much fun," Elladan giggled.

Estel finally turned to count.

Legolas blinked as he heard Estel's counting resume, took a few large steps, then stopped. He feared what Estel would do to him if he got caught.

Estel turned in advance and saw Legolas blink. "I caught you! You blinked!" he shouted happily.

At that point, Elrohir stood, furious at his brother, for he thought that Estel wanted more stories, though he did not look like it.

"Little brother, he did not! Elrohir defended his friend that was still rooted to the spot, seeming afraid of Estel's wrath..

Estel hung his head; he needed to poke his friend, to see if he would move. He walked over to Legolas, his eyes on his friend, and poked him repeatedly, but somehow Legolas's legs seemed stuck like a tree in the grass.

"Estel!" Elladan called to his brother, hoping that Legolas was alright after all the poking that he was getting from Estel. "Little brother," he added, "I thought that you love to hear bed-time stories," Elladan teased him. He knew his brother's weakness.

Estel looked at his brothers; smiles were on their faces. He sighed, his brothers knew him too well.

He did love to hear stories of heroes, battles, and of Saruman's creatures. It seemed that he felt curious about everything, about what was happening outside of Imladris. So he gave in.

Estel looked one last time at his frozen friend, only to make sure that Legolas did not move, then he headed back to the tree to continue his counting; while walking he wondered what story Legolas would tell him…

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Salty Orc 4

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: nautika

Rating: G

Characters: Estel/Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan & Elrohir, Elrond, and might Glorfindel.

Warning: Angst a little bit, fluff, and humor.

Disclaimer: _"Estel look!" Legolas said as he pointed over to the author. Estel on the other hand, grabbed Legolas, as he tried to tell him who his original creator was, but Legolas did not listen. Legolas grinned, though. "But I can see our names in it...oh, Estel…" he said despairingly. Estel poked Legolas, and said in rough voice **"**_**We belong to Tolkien; she only owns the plot, and the right to torture us, nothing else!"**

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: After a year, Legolas comes back to Imladris, only to find a horror and a new game that might be the end of all.

Note: Estel's age are 8, and Legolas's age is 12 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: A game I used to play in my child-days. Was meant for Teitho Challenge at MC group, but as Legolas said to Aragorn, and I quote "_Le ab-dollen_" – 'You're late', so am I…blame RL.

4.

Estel counted slowly only to let Legolas get to him. He felt the need to hear stories, as it seemed to be his weakness.

Legolas took a large step, and touched Estel's shoulder.

"I caught you!" he said smiling.

"Now, tell me a story, but do not mention the words 'Salty orc'."

'This is going to be easy.' Legolas thought.

Estel tapped his feet as he waited for his friend to speak.

He poked Legolas, as no sound seemed to appear from Legolas's mouth, and teased him "I am waiting…"

Elladan noticed that Legolas seemed to be considering what he should tell him, and moved to defends his friend "Wait, brother, he is thinking, sit tight, if you want a story and do not disturb him as if you remember he has not yet eaten or rested since he arrived!"

Estel nodded and sat, still looking impatient.

Legolas brightened, as an idea struck him and he started to tell a story, as he was careful not to spill the words, the dangerous words…

Legolas turned to Estel and asked, "Have you heard 'The twins who were attacked?', mellon-nin?"

The twins looked over at Legolas, and spoke, "Legolas, stop, don't you dare tell him _that_ story…"

"What _that_ story are you thinking of? As I remember there **were** more than one time…" Legolas teased them, and looked over Estel who seemed enjoyed of what he seen.

"You will pay for this, mellon-nin…" Elrohir told Legolas, trying to hide a smile.

Legolas noticed the smile, and smiled back.

"I want to hear the story… tell me… tell me…" Estel begged.

Legolas seemed pleased by the boy's plea and nodded.

"First, Estel you have to understand that it began before you came to Elrond. The twins, who taught me everything, seemed never learnt from their father, who taught them everything, including healing." Legolas started to explained before he started to tell his side on the story.

"Wait a minute!" Elladan demands as he tried to saved their pride.

"Why? Am I not right about it?" Legolas teased them.

"Perhaps part of it, but not all of it…" Elrohir answered, and noticed the hard look that his twin gave him.

"I want to hear all of it… it sounds good." Estel's eyes sparkled as it seemed he longed to hear the story of his twin brothers.

Legolas noticed the sparkles, looked over at the twins, and grinned at them. He noticed the anger, the stretched face, and then he glanced back at Estel who tried to hold himself still for the story.

"Well, it was like this…" Legolas started, as he remembered the event.

**_Flashback_**

_Legolas and the twins walked from Imladris, only after they have gotten permission from the Lord._

"_Where should we go?" Legolas asked the twins._

_Elladan pointed to the East, and Elrohir pointed to the West._

"_Then I am going North, follow me if you would like…" Legolas decided and started to walk, smiling while he walked. _

_He knew they were watching him, and he knew that they would follow him._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Were they following you?" Estel asked impatiently, interrupting his friend's version of the story.

Legolas could see his friend's sparkle, he could see the excitement, as he moved his head. He smiled, he knew that he already achieves and Estel lose.

"Legolas, were they following you?" Estel asked again and nudged Legolas, as he waited for an answer.

"Curious already?" Legolas grinned at him, as he was pleased.

Estel nodded, and siad nothing.

"Should I continue?" Legolas asked, wanting to hear the answer from his friend's mouth.

"Estel, say no… saes for _our_ sake…" Elladan begged of his brother.

"Yes, do continue…" Estel answered, giggling. He was curious to know what his brothers did.

Legolas smiled, and continued his story.

End of Chapter 4.


End file.
